emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
The End Records
' The End Records '''is an independent record label, founded in 1998 in San Diego, CA. It was founded by Andreas Katsambas with the intention of helping some underground bands he liked some exposure. In 2006, the label moved to New York permanently. Autumn was signed to the End Records shortly after her departure from Trisol Records, which sent her right off into her next tour, The Key. The announcement was made via a forum post entitled "In Which: I Sign My Arse To THE END RECORDS! Yay!." General Information Autumn's announcement was made on August 24, 2009. The announcement of her ''Opheliac re-release was made in the same post, which was scheduled for an October 2009 release. : This New York-based label is run by a brilliant team of insane people who truly live to give you the craziest music possible. They also really like muffins. The End is home to other badasses like Dir En Grey, Mindless Self Indulgence, Juliette Lewis, The 69 Eyes, just to name a few. : This also means that you will soon be able to get my albums at a bit more reasonable prices as they will not be imports. At fucking last... : So, if you have visited the link above, you'll have learned about the Oct. 27th release of the ultimate American version of Opheliac, "Opheliac -- The Deluxe Edition," which includes brand new and exclusives tracks, interviews, videos, live show & book reading footage, out takes, and more (I've really stepped it up for you bitches). : But what you don't know is that The End will soon be your bestest friend because they will be bringing you something you've wanted for a very long time...more to come, Muffins;)... Autumn almost immediately embarked on her tour after signing, which included some of the cancelled dates from her previous tour. She began promoting her Asylum book more agressively from this point onward. However, Autumn would only release her re-release through this label. With apparent creative differences and scheduling issues, Autumn broke from the End Records after an assumed legal spat (her new album, Fight Like a Girl features a thank you to a lawyer expressing gratitude for letting her "do things on her own"). Releases *Opheliac: The Deluxe Edition Merchandise Bundles *The Asylum Book Bundle T-Shirts *Gears Tour T-Shirt Posters *Opheliac: The Deluxe Edition EA Poster Leaving the End The exact timeline for Emilie's departure from The End and her reasons are unclear. Most speculate that she and the label had creative differences, while others also say that Autumn was signed on with an expectation that she would release a new album within the year. Obviously, she did not do so. After The Key tour, the End did little-to-no promotion for Autumn and Autumn hardly acknowledged them. By the release of the Fight Like a Girl album, it was obvious that the two parties had dissolved their business partnership. Her newest album was released under he own lablel, The Asylum Emporium, in 2013.